Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device of a multi-cylinder internal combustion engine configured to start an execution of an engine stop control for stopping an operation of the engine when a predetermined engine stop condition is satisfied and after the execution of the engine stop control is started, restart the operation of the engine when a predetermined engine restart request is generated.
Description of the Related Art
In JP 2005-155362 A, there is described a multi-cylinder internal combustion engine configured to execute an engine stop control for stopping fuel injections to stop an operation of the engine when a predetermined engine stop condition is satisfied even under the condition that an ignition switch is in an ON state. Hereinafter, the operation of the engine will be referred to as “the engine operation” and the engine described in JP 2005-155362 will be referred to as “the conventional engine”.
In the conventional engine, when a request of restarting the engine operation (i.e., an engine restart request) is generated after the engine stop control is started to be executed, executed is an ignition engine start control for restarting the engine operation by carrying out fuel injection and fuel ignition without using a starter motor at a combustion chamber where a respective piston stops in the combustion stroke.